


Say you love me ( Just for Today)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Grief/Mourning, I spent a day writing this, M/M, Spy/Agent AU, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Character Death, mentions of past trauma, this is a product of my thirst for more tanahina, this was suppose to be a short drabble honestly I have no control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was suppose to have been a simple mission, Hinata didn't expect what was to come and Tanaka wasn't prepared to face it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say you love me ( Just for Today)

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't suppose to be over 900 words max but next thing I knew it was 3 am and over 5k words. I edited this like twice but hit me up if you see a mistake. Also the big inspirational spark for this was Say you love me by Jessica Ware it was on an 8tracks playlist I listened two and it just fits all my ships

The plan was simple, get in and get out that's what they all had agreed on. Their line of work was too risky to take up time especially when the cops and federal agencies where always on their tails. This time though, it was different and Hinata couldn't help but feel an uneasy feeling he hadn’t felt since he first started with Karasuno three years ago. He and Tanaka would pretend to be a couple while at the party that their target was conveniently holding at his mansion. It would make it easier for Tanaka and Hinata to slip away from the party and do whatever it was they needed to do. It really wasn’t the plan that made Hinata feel uneasy ( well part of it was, most of his missions were kill missions in unknown locations) but working with Tanaka Ryuuoske; the guy who Hinata had a maybe-not-so subtle crush on, the guy who had amazing muscles and loud laughter with jokes to match. The guy who Hinata had been hopelessly pinning over for three years, when only a few minor words had been exchanged between them. Honestly Hinata had really hoped to do this with Kageyama, so he wouldn't have to be with Tanaka but Kageyama got stabbed earlier in the week and Suga, their head medic, had given the no go to him doing the mission (really no one wanted to face Suga’s wrath). With a deep exhale through his nose Hinata fixed his tie in the mirror one last time, Tanaka had already changed and left the locker room saying something about checking in with Dachi. Hinata tried to will his nerves to leave him after all nerves lead to mistakes he had learned that lesson the hard way, the long angry scar on his side was proof of that. The quick knock on the door made Hinata jump ( Which wasn't a good sign, he was an agent he didn't jump at noises) “Hinata, it’s go time” Tanaka’s voice rumbled. With another quick tie adjustment and then a quick slap to his cheeks to get himself together, Hinata left the room.

* * *

 

Hinata was sitting across from Tanaka in the limo Ukai got for them “Boys” Kiyoko’s voice came in through their earpieces “ahh Kiyoko-san your lovely voice will make this mission better, not that Yachi’s voice didn’t make it” there was silence before Kiyoko spoke again “Yachi went on a medical run with Suga, the item you need to get is on the west wing, second floor” Tanaka laughed “If this goes well how about a date Kiyoko ? Your beauty needs a handsome man to be with” Tanaka grinned and winked at Hinata, it made Hinata's heart flutter and his face to flush. “Good luck” Kiyoko paused “And remember to act like a couple Mr and Mr. Lee” The click of Kiyoko ending communication came as they pulled up to the drive. Hinata’s uneasy feeling returned “ Hey, are you alright ?” Tanaka asked Hinata nodded mutely Tanaka raised his brow “Are you sure?” Hinata looked around then at Tanaka “Yes! Not all!” before Tanaka could respond the door swung open. With a grin Tanaka got out, turning and offering his hand to Hinata "Well then lets go Mr.Lee". Stepping out Hinata looped his arm around Tanaka’s his heart still fluttering, it was strange being so close to him. In a way Hinata knew he could never have someone like Tanaka, the thought was enough to slap Hinata into focusing on work and not his dumb crush. With a bright smile Tanaka and him eased their way into the party. The two of them were lucky that they both had people personalities, it made shimming their way toward the west wing look as though they were enthusiastic to greet and meet people. 

Tanaka stuck close to Hinata his hand switching from being on Hinata’s back, doing small mindless circles with his thumb ( which made Hinata acquire an pink tinge on his cheeks)  or holding Hinata’s hand and giving small squeezes when they decided to move on from whoever they were talking to. Hinata thinks that if they weren’t doing a mission or even agents he would have thought this was all a dream. Being close to Tanaka and sending flirtatious looks and jokes felt natural to Hinata, part of it he believes was the training he had to make a fake relationship look real. And if Hinata kept his stare at Tanaka a bit longer than necessary he let it slide as him doing his job and nothing more. 

They both started to go up the grand staircase when a loud “Mr. Lee!” was Shouted, they turned their heads at hearing their covers name. It was the tall brown haired man Hinata had gotten involved in a conversation earlier, Tanaka muttered a string of curses under his breath for being stopped “ You guys are both going up?” Hinata looked at Tanaka, nodding  “Yes, we are” The brown haired man laughed ( Henry was it ? or maybe Howard ? Hinata really didn’t care to remember names) “ You haven’t even done one dance ! You gotta dance! You guys are a couple that's what couples do” The man nodded at his own words before grabbing Hinata’s arm “I guess it wouldn’t hurt” Hinata said offering his best apologetic look Tanaka who rolled his eyes “It won’t hurt, dear” Tanaka added with a charming smile and a small squeeze to Hinata's hand.  Once they were at the edge of the dance floor Hinata wondered if Tanaka knew how to ballroom dance, none of them had a reason to know since they focused on shorter missions where cover's were not needed. With a small push by the brown haired man Tanaka took Hinata and got into the proper form, they slowly began to waltz around "You aren't that bad at this" Hinata said Tanaka looked down at Hinata and smiled "I learned in high school, my sister said it would add some character" He laughed as though it had been an far off memory "Your not that bad yourself either" He added. Hinata looked up "I took dance, ballet mostly when I was kid, I still do dance at a studio when I have time, not ballet though, I am too short to" Tanaka nodded and let the conversation drop. There was a weird tension Hinata was feeling as they went around the floor, it was broken when Tanaka spoke "Say, this isn't about the mission but do you want to hang out with Noya and me later this weekend ? We want to go bar hoping and Asahi doesn't drink" Hinata felt his face flush and felt a bit lightheaded being asked to go somewhere by Tanaka was a first. He knew Noya and him always went out after they left the base "Yeah, I think it will be fun" Hinata responded. Tanaka nodded, after one last time around the floor ( and a wave to the cheerful brown haired man, who gave them a thumbs up )  they left and began towards the stairs. Hinata silently cursed his job, the moment they left the dance floor it felt like something that had been trying to slowly build up crumbled, if only they danced longer, he had a feeling something could have happened. 

With one last lingering stare of the party behind him he followed Tanaka up the stairs and into the dark hall "Kiyoko any cameras or guards?" Tanaka asked "Not that I can see walk down the hall its the room on the left side, before the row of windows" Kiyoko said. "Tanaka" Hinata whispered before he opened the door "Yeah?" He asked, one turn and the door was locked, getting down on one knee he pulled out a lock pick "Don't you think this is too easy?" Hinata asked his eyes scanning the hall way. He felt more uneasy over the fact there was no guards or even cameras "Just think of it was a lucky break then" Tanaka added as the door clicked. Hinata felt his stomach drop "Something isn't right" He said grabbing Tanaka's arm "Look, we can't risk uncertainty this is high level Hinata, you know that" Tanaka pushed open the door. Hinata stayed quite the tone of Tanaka's voice was definitely something he hadn't heard before. Staying out in the hall to keep guard Hinata couldn't let the feeling go, it wasn't until he felt a press against his temple and a small click that his stomach dropped. Glancing sideways Hinata was meet with the face of  the brown haired man from downstairs "I knew something was up with you two, why don't we go for a short walk?" The man's voice sounded deeper and he didn't seem cheerful. Hinata took a glance towards the room, Tanaka was still in there not wanting to risk anything, ( rash actions lead to more hurt more mistakes ) with a small inhale Hinata nodded "Alright". 

When Tanaka left the room he knew something was wrong. Terribly so. Hinata wasn't in the hall, he was trained to know better before he came to Karasuno he had experience from somewhere else ( Hinata never talked about it, although Kageyama seemed to know). " Kiyoko we have a problem" He spoke "What is it?" Tanaka looked down the hall "Hinata is gone" There was silence. "Kiyoko?" He asked "What happened Tanaka?" a deeper voice came on over the line, it was Dachi and by the sounds of it he wasn't too happy " I don't know I went in to get the item and Hinata stayed to guard, when I came out he wasn't here" Tanaka could hear Dachi barking orders to Kiyoko and Asahi and whoever was in the main tech room "Look for him, we can't afford to lose him, we will check security from here" Dachi said and the line clicked off. Tanaka really hated the feeling in his gut the nagging  _"I told you so"_  feeling that he should have listened to Hinata, he should have know this might happen. He had heard from Dachi that Hinata had some pretty crazy sixth sense when it came to danger, it saved Hinata's life and Kageyama's life many times before. Pulling out his gun he began to walk down the dark hallway, remembering  before they left for this mission, Noya had told him to ask him out the fake relationship was a good ploy to ask him. Tanaka's main reason he never interacted much with Hinata before this was he could hardly stop staring. Hinata was beautiful and charming and everything about him made Tanaka fall in love instantly with him.

* * *

 

  " What is it you want?" Hinata asked brusquely, he was on the roof of the east wing the man, Ushijima, had dragged him to. "You" He responded stiffly, he was tall taller than Asahi, Hinata briefly wishes he took him on inside instead of following him at least Tanaka could have helped him out. "Me?" Hinata asked Ushijima scowled "You know about the Incident 5 years ago" He said. Hinata tensed 5 years ago was when he lost everything, 5 years ago was something he never thought anyone would know about "How do you know that?" Hinata's voice held more malice in it, this time his body was tense, his shoulders taunt ready to go into action when needed to. Ushijima said nothing he merely stood watching Hinata. Hinata's earpiece clicked "Hinata?" It was Yachi's voice she sounded worried "Hinata? Where are you? Tanaka called you in missing. Hinata answer please! Hinata !". Hinata moved his hand Ushijima watched slowly Hinata turned off the ear piece and threw it to the ground, he didn't need their help, not now. Ushijima spoke "There are people after you, more then we are." Hinata let his shoulders drop a little "You know important information, Karasuno is weak, we are strong"  Ushijima's blunt words irritated Hinata, he knew Karasuno wasn't as strong as they use to be but they where family "We aren't weak, if anything we will grow stronger and take you down" maybe Hinata's words where hasty but he didn't care, He knew Karasuno worked too hard to be looked down upon, it made Hinata proud. They stood in silence again staring off and if Hinata or Ushijima directed their attention else where they would have made things turn out differently.

 

* * *

     

    Tanaka was walking back from looking down the west wing hall he had heard the earpiece Hinata wore go dead making him walk faster down the hall, when something caught his eye. Turning his head and pausing to look out one of the windows he spoke "Hey". "What is it?" It was Yamaguchi that answered, Yachi must have been told to leave "Can you get footage of the east wing roof?" He asked squinting to make out what he thinks is Hinata and someone else "The roof why?" Yamaguchi asked he voice was calm ( thankfully ) "I think Hinata is up there, it's strange there are a bunch of lights blinking on the side, don't they normally go on top of a building?" Tanaka asked "Tanaka I don't think those are lights" anything else Yamaguchi said was toned out by a loud boom. The ground shook violently throwing Tanaka off balance it took a moment of disorientation for Tanaka to feel utter dread; those  weren't lights ,  _they were bombs_. 

 

* * *

 

     By the time Tanaka got back up on his feet the whole east side is covered in a thick bellow of dark mocking smoke and Tanaka's only thought is that  _it wasn't; it couldn't have been Hinata on the roof_. His feet moved on his own, he ignored the cries of his name over the ear piece and pushed through people as he passed by the main hall to get to the east wing. When he got to the wing it was filled with thick smoke and the sounds of wood creaking as it burned the noises  filled the otherwise empty space. His heart beat loudly in his chest as he maneuvered through the hall. He stopped when he saw that the rest of the hall was gone, reduced to just a pile of ash and debris "Hinata!" He hoped desperately he was down there alive "Hinata!" He tried again choking on the air, his eyes stung and his nose burned someone was still trying to reach him, yelling his name over and over in his ear. When different voice spoke "Ryuu" It was Noya's voice it was calm "Ryuu, listen to me we saw" Noya exhaled before adding softly "he is gone". 

   Tanaka Ryuuosuke does not cry. The only time he ever cried was when he was born, although his mom said it was more like screaming then crying. He always had tough skin; cuts, bruises, scrapes, they never made him cry. When his dad passed away and his mom became distant he didn't cry. He didn't cry when his pet passed away. He never shed a tear, the job only made his skin thicker than before. He was trained to keep emotions under control as to not ruin a job with them. He blinked slowly the words Noya said echoed in his head, he swallowed  his hand came up to his face, it was  _wet_. He shook his head in disbelief, this was suppose to be a simple mission this wasn't suppose to happen, not to Hinata  _not to them_. His lungs were stinging as were he eyes ,  _its the smoke_  he tried to convince himself it was the smoke,  _but Hinata is gone and you aren't_. "Ryuu?" It was Noya's voice again as Tanaka opened his mouth a strangled sound came out. In the first in his life Tanaka Ryuuosuke _cried_. In the first time in his life, Tanaka let out a scream as he feel to his knees letting the sobs wreck through his body he didn't care if they all heard him. He was too angry at the world and at himself,  _if only he had gotten to Hinata faster, if he listened to him_. He let out another angry scream punching his fist against the floor and he cursed at fate or whatever had made things like this happen. He let out another scream and sob for the fact he never got to tell Hinata that he loved him, he  _loved_  Hinata and now he was gone. He let out one last scream it was weaker this time, his throat felt hoarse and he felt sick, he coughed hard as the tears continued. 

He didn't know how much timed passed. A hand was on his back, it was warm and moving in circles "Tanaka" It was Suga's voice. Tanaka wondered when Suga  got here and if he had been here for long "We have to go Tanaka" he spoke. Slowly Suga stood bringing Tanaka to stand as well, a brief glance at Suga's red and puffy face let Tanaka know he had been crying also. It was  _numbing_ , the next 24 hours, for Tanaka he doesn't remember much except being brought home by someone and put into his bed. When he wakes up the again he showers then nestles back into his bed he isn't hungry and the explosion of that night rings in his head preventing him sleep. It becomes a routine of showering then bed he doesn't move even when there is loud knocking on his door. It is later on, he thinks, when Noya comes in ( he had a spare key anyways) he doesn't say anything except lay next to Tanaka and cuddles with him. For the first time he sleeps, it is not for long because Noya prods at him "I made you some food, well Asahi did I just heated it up again" Tanaka grunts and lets Noya man handle him up in a sitting position. Noya leaves and comes back with a plate of food, Tanaka merely picks at it he eats a few bites and Noya mutters something about it being a start. After Noya takes the plates and sits at the edge of the bed, he looks down and picks at the ratty blanket ( Seako tried to make a quilt once) "They want to hold something" He speaks his voice soft a quiet, its the same voice he uses when Asahi gets an attack "For Hinata I mean" He looks up at Tanaka who averts his gaze he grunts. Noya exhales and pats his hands on his thighs "I'll be around tomorrow Ryuu, it wont be until Monday in two weeks, so think about it okay?" He leans over and gives him a squeeze before leaving. Tanaka slumps down, he feels sick again and bitter. 

   He must have fallen asleep as a loud noise wakes him up he doesn't bother moving to check on it and it isn't until he feels a hand on his head that he turns around. It is Saeko, she doesn't say anything except offers a small smile "Baby bro, I am staying for a while okay?" she adds softly, its the same voice she used the night she told him about their dad passing away. He doesn't say anything but moves up to hug his sister. For the second time in his life he cries again. Seako doesn't leave, if anything she hugs him tightly and shushes him letting him cry and mutter out mindless sentences about Hinata. It reminds him of when his dad died. How Ryuu held his sister and how they promised each other to look after each other, and when Ryuu told her about his work she joined in also. He really doesn't remember how long he had cried or when he fell asleep all he knows is that he is being shaken gently awake by Seako, with food. They didn't talk much Seako gives him his space and turned down most visitors for him, she made his favorite foods and gave him long hugs. The two weeks went by as blur and soon it was Monday. 

  Tanaka stood stiff in the mirror, he looked like shit. His hair had grown a little bit, he had a stubble and dark circles under his as well. The black suit was loose on him he still hasn't gotten back his lost weight. Saeko walked behind him in a orange dress that was the same color as Hinata's hair, it made his eyes tear up "Looks like I need to give you a cut, like old times" she said ruffling his short hair. He could always count on Saeko to say the right things to distract his thoughts and make him feel less like he had been stabbed through the heart. The ride over was quiet except for Seako cursing out drivers and breaking a few speed limits, they had decided on the hill that over looked the city, it was somewhere Hinata babbled endlessly about that night. Ukai said a few gruff words and so did Dachi, they looked at Tanaka and Saeko merely shook her head before grabbing his hand squeezing. They stared at the stone, it was plain grey Hinata's name was written on it and a sun was on it as well. It  Yachi who came up to him with the incense stick, it was an offering, he lit it with trembling hands before placing it in its holder, in front of the stone. Kiyoko set a photo of Hinata down and Suga put bright flowers down also. Tears welled up in his eyes, he could hear the other sniffling as they walked away. Tanaka stayed staring hard at the stone that represented Hinata,  _it didn't fit him,_  a bitter taste came back in Tanaka’s mouth at the thought. Tanaka walked back after the sun had sunk low into the horizon and the moon began creeping up. Back in the base there was a small table of food and chairs set out, they all talked quietly to each other, when he entered Kiyoko stood. She pulled him into a tight hug, followed by everyone else. He would get through this for Hinata he would smile again for him but he would never forget Hinata.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a loud boom, a confused expression went over Ushijima's face before the ground under them gave way. There was ringing in his ears it was sharp and loud, then there was quiet and darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

When he awoke he noticed there was pain and a bright light, a man with black hair looked at him, then he slipped back into sleep

 

* * *

 

 

  When he awoke again there was a man talking loudly. Hinata made a noise and the black haired man came into view, he helped Hinata sit up and gave him an cup of ice chips. After a short while he takes in the room its small; the walls are a sea foam green and there is a sliding door, its simple but doesn't look like a hospital. He looks at the black haired man, " Are you an angel?" He asked the man with outrageously spiked white hair laughs loudly "Akaashi did you hear that?! He called you an Angel !" a bright grin appears on his face and Akkashi glares "Bokuto, if you aren't going to be quiet then go leave" He says in a monotone voice. He turns his attention back to Hinata "You are not dead" hey says and as he begins to add more Bokuto pipes up loudly "You where almost dead though ! I don't know about the other dude, Ushijima, he was gone when we came back to get him" Akaashi turns and sends him a look again before turning his head to Hinata "You suffered cuts and a few broken ribs, your ankle is sprained as well your hip as a burn and you suffered a concussion" as he spoke he checked over Hinata's bandages. "Oh, but um, where am I ?" Bokuto piped up again "In Fukurodai and Nekoma the best bases ever !" Akaashi sighed, obviously irritated at Bokuto's loud voice " You can stay here until you recover or leave, its best to stay here. Ushijima was with you then that means you are in danger still if he knows you survived". Hinata just nodded, processing what he said "How long have I been asleep?" Bokotu pushes past Akaashi and crowds his personal space " Asleep ?! Dude you have been in a coma for two months!" Hinata's eyes widen, its been two months? He wonders if everyone is looking for him or if they thought he was dead. The latter makes Hinata feel queasy and a little dizzy, Akaashi places a hand on his shoulder and he looks up Bokuto was no longer in the room ( he wonders how he left unnoticed ) "Its best not to get overly excited, with your injuries. Bokotu may act like that but he is our leader" Akashi says he turns and begins to walk "I'll be by in a bit to check on your injuries more, Kenma from Nekoma will come by with some stuff to keep you entertained" Hinata couldn't ask anymore as Akashi left, closing the sliding door quietly. Hinata settles back in to the pillow, it wasn't his first time this hurt, back then when he was apart of Yukigaoka he had worse. 

The door rattled and Hinata sat up a blond haired male walked in, he looked around his age "I'm Kenma." He looked at Hinata putting down a couple of magazines on his lap "I brought you some stuff" Kenma added. It looked like he was ready to go "Please stay?" Hinata asked, Kenma looked at him before grabbing the stool by the wall and sat down. He learns that Nekoma and Fukurodai have a treaty and work together and he is in fact in Tokyo ( Kenma doesn't care apparently that most people don't give away the location of their base ). He also learns that Kenma is a year older  and enjoys video games, he only got dragged in doing this work because of his computer skills. Kenma is more on the quiet side but nevertheless listens to Hinata babble and makes good company for Hinata. 

 

* * *

 

 

Its later, after his bandages are off that Akashi lets him walk around the base, Kenma follows him ( Kuroo jokes about him being a kitten, Kenma ignores him for a week) its not much different then Karasuno's the layout is similar and Hinata feels at ease. He befriends everyone at the base and they make a great pseudo-family while he recovers, making sure he is comfortable. At night Hinata wonders how Tanaka is doing he wonders if his laugh is still loud and if his hair is still buzz cut. He wonders if Tanaka found someone to love or if Tanaka is danger. On those nights Kenma would sit with Hinata and not play his video games, it was nice having a friend like Kenma Hinata thinks. 

 

* * *

 

 

With a yawn and a stretch Hinata glances at the adorable owl (Bokotu had the biggest obsession with owls, while Kuroo, Nekoma's leader, had a thing for cats) calendar under the cat clock, in the room he had been staying in. "5 months" Hinata says out loud to no one in particular,  "almost half a year" He adds. He still isn't fully healed, his ribs haven't finished healing and Akkashi has a feeling it's because of the all he Scar tissue from the cut he got 5 years ago ( Hinata never got proper medical attention then ). It doesn't mean he lazes about the base he works out when he can ( normally with Kenma ) and he helps out with smaller missions, like medical runs and stocks up their Kitchens. He does weekly checkups with Akaashi, so does everyone else in the base, Hinata heard a rumor that Akaashi got really sick once and Bokuto now wants to make sure none of them get sick like that also.

 

* * *

 

 

"Kenma ?" He asks when he enters Kenma's 'lair' its a room with a bunch of monitors and keyboards, no one really is allowed in except for Kuroo and Hinata. Kenma turns his chair, he was playing something on one of the monitors "Yes, Shoyo?" Kenma always called him by his name ( Hinata liked it honestly ) " Do you think I'll be stuck here forever?" He aks plopping down on the lush carpet Kenma looks at Hinata "It depends" He says quietly "On what?" Hinata slowly leans back, laying on the floor "If you tell us what you know, it will make you less of a target" Hinata stays quiet and Kenma turns back around.  _I'll release the information so you don't have to hold on to it_ , is the unspoken promise Kenma doesn't say. Hinata stays there for a while listening to the buzz of the computers and the occasional taping of keyboard keys. With a huff and an ungraceful movement ( Hinata decides to never break his ribs again) Hinata stands to leve "Thanks Kenma!" He adds as he goes to find Akaashi. Akaashi was in his medical office, it was cozy and calming the large plush sofa always had a new blanket and a new owl plushie on it ( all thanks to Bokuto) upon entering Akashi looked up "I think I am ready" Akaashi nods "I'll tell Bokuto and Kuroo, go ahead and go to the small meeting room". 

 

* * *

 

 

It turns out Hinata knew the codes to top secret government information, Hinata had been a hacker before he became a lead at Yukigaoka, the Incident from 5 years ago involved another group wanting those codes. They didn't ask how or why he has the scar on his side or what happened to lead to Hinata being the only survivor from both sides, it was Hinata's business not theirs. 

 

* * *

 

 

Leaving the base felt weird. Like Hinata hadn't spent almost a year there. With the codes unleashed Hinata didn't have to worry about being in danger ( and go let go of some of his past). He promised to keep in contact  after all Kenma now can talk to Hinata about computer codes after finding out about Hinata's hacker days and Bokuto and Kuroo really want to spar him when Hinata is fully healed. It was decided that Kenma would go with him back to Miyagi, after all it was just an hour away ( which was hard to believe). Kenma had told him where he could find everyone after going into their phone records ( Hinata made a note on how good Kenma was with hacking ) apparently they did think of him as dead and had a makeshift grave they planned on visiting the day he got back. With a hug and a wave Hinata began to walk towards the hill, it didn't surprise him they put his makeshift grave there. On the walk over a few shop owners greeted him asked him how he had been, the air was crisp it made Hinata think it  was odd coming back in October he always imagined people who were like him would come in the spring, when new life began.

 

* * *

 

 

After the walk up the hill he stopped, they were all there sitting on a blanket that had been set up and he could see offerings in front of a grey stone slab he assumed was his. He heard Tanaka loud laughter as he listened to something Noya said and his heart fluttered, he still laughed loudly as he remembered. Grinning Hinata walked up quietly ( a trick Bokuto and Kuroo taught him, they used it to sneak around ) taking in a deep breath, well as much as healing ribs could take, Hinata put his hands on his sides " And so the little giant returns ! " He spoke loudly. Everyone stopped and turned slowly their shocked expressions made Hinata smile wider, it was Yachi who shrieked loudly, then everyone else joined in running to tackle Hinata to the ground. It would have felt nice but his ribs where still healing ( he didn't have the heart to tell them) everyone was crying and by the time they all had their hug out they looked towards Tanaka who was still standing. Getting up slowly Hinata felt his heart flutter again "uh sorry, I had to lay low for a while and" Before he could finish Tanaka Hugged him tightly burying his head in Hinata's shoulder (if Hinata felt a wet spot forming he wouldn't say anything ). Of course the pain of his ribs ruined the moment and Hinata pushed Tanaka away "My ribs, they were broken and still are healing" Hinata explained. In an instant Suga was checking him over, after an explanation of everything and Suga's fussing the sun had long set. The cold air made them trudge back down the hill to the base. 

 

* * *

 

 

Before Hinata entered Noya held his arm "Hey, Hinata I wanna talk with you" without an answer from Hinata Noya pulled him to the park bench. "What is it Noya?" Noya didn't respond but simply grinned before he turned and left. "What the fuck Saeko Its cold I wanna go back" Turning around he saw  Tanaka being shoved by Saeko before she took off, sending a wink their direction. "Sorry' was all Tanaka said Hinata shook his head. "Wanna sit with me for a while?" Hinata asked patting at the empty space on the bench. They sat in silence for a while, listening the rare passing car and watching the stars slowly peep out. "Hinata, I wanna talk with you" Tanaka said Hinata nodded his head racing on what it may be about. "I am sorry for that night, I should have listened to you" He paused looking at Hinata " I thought you where dead, I mourned for you. It was pathetic really but" He paused adding an awkward laugh, Hinata for once was glad that he wasn't blurting out anything "I didn't know what I could have done without you, I was really angry and lost myself for a while. The others helped but I couldn't help but feel lonely. Hinata Shoyo I like you, well more like I love you but that sounds a little rushed" Tanaka let out another nervous laugh after he finished.  

Hinata turned his head so fast he was sure he got whiplash "Eh?" He asked processing the words he just heard. Tanaka's face was turned away and he seemed to be muttering something about being lame, his tips of his ears were red. Hinata was pretty sure his face was completely red like Tanaka's he could feel the heat on his cheeks. "Hinata?" Tanaka asks finally turning and looking at Hinata. Hinata is expecting Kuroo and Bokuto to pop out and say "Surprise!"  but this was real,  _this was real_  Hinata told himself.  "Hinata?" Tanaka asks again and the first thing that comes to mind is telling Tanaka he likes him as well and he was fine but being Hinata meant things never went they way they should. " YES! NOT AT ALL!" He found himself yelling out, his face burned even hotter and he wished he could just melt. Then he heard Tanaka laughing, it grew louder in volume until he bent over laughing "Hey !" Hinata yelled but found himself laughing just as loud with Tanaka, even through the pain in his ribs protested him not to laugh. 

 

* * *

 

 

When they both calmed down Tanaka turned towards Hinata , reaching up to grasp his face "It took me three years to tell you I loved you and only I wouldn't notice you loved me too" Hinata laughed again and bumped his forehead against Tanaka's. It felt like he knew Tanaka for years, like they had been together before in some other time, it was natural and Hinata loved every moment. Tanaka smiled at him before leaning in kissing Hinata on the lips.  

When things calmed down and Hinata's ribs finally heal, Tanaka and Hinata go on dates. Noya has a habit of wolf whistling at them, making Hinata short circuit and Tanaka to chuckle. They do talk about that night quietly, when its late and they both are laying in bed, Tanaka tells Hinata how low he had sunk without him. Hinata merely promises himself to never do something like that again, and kisses Tanaka deeply in response. Tanaka also promises on those nights to listen and take care of Hinata, he kisses the scars and burn mark Hinata has before his kisses Hinata's lips. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tanaka thinks even though their job is dangerous and they rarely get time for themselves, he wouldn't trade it for the world, he knows Hinata knows as well. They both relish in the small smiles and quick kisses and the nights when they can be left alone in their apartment ( when Hinata's things kept ending up in his apartment it only made sense to move in together) they both commitment to memory rough touches and desperate pants and moans, they also commitment the soft touches and slow lazy kisses to their memory. They both agree to say they love each other every chance they get, after all it took them three years and an assumed death to realize it. They wouldn't trade their job with anything else, they have each other now and that's all that matters. 

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest I was tempted to make this two parted but I knew I would like never updated it, I also wanted to bring more angst but I stopped myself ( be thankful haha). I might write more drabbles based off this in the future, you can check out my Tumblr @gorawrpanda I have a few more Tanahina stuff there ( I tagged them Tanahina )


End file.
